Nunca es tarde
by RinaLina
Summary: Nunca es tarde si se quiere recuperar un amor... siempre algo se pierde...Nunca olvides decir TE AMO! por que seguro que alguien quiere escucharlo!


-El Dolor que me Causaste-  
by RinaLina

Era una noche sin luna, nada se podia ver en la calle. Solo la silueta de una persona que permanecia debajo de un farol encedido. Forcé la mirada para poder determinar quien era. Pero se hacia dificil definirla. Avance unos paso, preguntando en voz alta 'quien era?' pero no me respondia... segui avansando lentamente hasta que puede notar que se tratadaba de una mujer. Pero quien?

- Quién eres? - pregunté...

- Es que ya no me recuerdas? No sabes quien soy? - dijo suavemente girando su cara y dejandola ver a la luz del farol.

- A...Akane? eres tu? - pregunté dudoso.

- Si soy yo...es que acaso que tu lejania te ha hecho olvidarme? - su voz sonaba sufrida, con un gran dolor.

- Claro que no te he olvidado... -dije sonriendole - que haces aqui? crei que estabas en Nerima? -

- Y allí estamos... no ves a tu alrededor? - recien entonces deje de preocuparme por la silueta del farol y mire a mi alrededor... identifiqué enseguida la calle que nos lleva directamente al dojo.

- Tienes razón... - dijo aun recorriendo con la vista mi alrededor.

- Cómo haz podido olvidarme, Ranma? - dijo posando una vista acusadora en mi.

- Yo no te he olvidado? Jamás me olvidaria de ti... - le dije sinceramente.

- Y... y entonces por que te fuiste? por que me dejaste? no sabes que te necesito? - comenzó a decir llorosa.

- A...Akane, sabes por qué me fuí...tenia que irme. Pero nunca era mi intension hacerte daño... -

- Pues lo haces...cada dia que pasa me haces sufrir... me hieres con tu ausencia... no entiendes que te necesito? no lo entiendes? - el tono de su voz comenzó a aumentar.

De repente de la nada saca un objeto, que a la poca luz de la noche no pude identificar. No le di importancia y respondí a lo que me decia.

- Yo tambien te necesito, Akane. Para mi los dias se hacen eternos. Trato de forzarme mucho para terminar pronto con esto y volver a estar juntos pero ... -

- MENTIRA! - su grito me interrumpio...- todo lo que dices son mentiras... hace un año que me dices lo mismo...hace un año que tu ausencia me esta volviendo loca. Por que te amo, lo sabes? UN AÑO...esperandote... y tu como si nada... ya ni estan conmigo... ni piensas en mi... -

- Eso es mentira, y lo sabes... - esta vez la interrumpi yo.

- NO... no lo sé... por que me haces sentir olvidada. Ya no soy tu amada... ahora soy el olvido para ti... - dijo dejandose cae al suelo. Comenzando a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

- Akane...yo te amo lo sabes... no tienes que dudar eso. Es cierto que no he estado muy atento contigo este ultimo tiempo, pero es que la distancia ha hecho de nosotros algo más frio, aun asi no te he olvidado... jamás podria llegar a olvidarte - dije tratando de avanzar de apoco...

- No te acerques! - gritó - no quiero que estes cerca mio! -

- Pero que dices... - dije sin comprender lo que estaba pasando - tengo ganas de abrazarte, Akane...necesito abrazarte...te he extrañado mucho... - agregue, esperando que se tranquilice un poco...y volviendo a avanzar un paso más.

- Qué NOOOO! - gritó... - no avances! no quiero que estes cerca mio... te quiero lejos... no lo ves? - dijo poniendose de pie y retrocediendo un paso.

- No entiendo nada, Akane! Puedes decirme que esta pasando? que te pasa? - dije ya austado por sus reacciones.

- Te crees que puedes irte y regresar cuando quieras...esperando que todo te recibamos con los brazos abiertos? pues te equivocas Ranma Saotome... por lo menos por mi parte no. Un año...un año a pasado desde que desapareciste...sin importarte que dijera u opinase yo...simplemente un dia te levantaste y te fuiste... - dijo sonriendo sarcasticamente...

- Akane, es cierto que un dia me fui sin decir nada...pero todo este año hemos estado con cantacto por telefono o cartas... -

- Si es cierto... crei que todo podra marchar bien... hasta que cambiaste... -

- Cambie? - pregunté asombrado...aunque en el fondo sabia a que se referia.

- SI! cambiaste... donde esta aquel Ranma del que me enamoré? aquel que era tan tierno conmigo, aquel que me hacia sentir amada y 'especial' ...donde esta? dime donde esta por que entonces me ire alli con él! - dijo un poco más tranquila. Su voz volvio a tranquilizarce.

- Supongo que tienes razón... lo siento Akane! nunca fue mi intencion que la pasaras tan mal... nunca quice hacerte sufrir... aun te amo...pero creo que de otra manera... - dije reconociendo lo que era obvio.

Un dia marche a China en busca de curar mi maldición. Nadie vino conmigo, solo yo me diriji a un lugar donde ni conocia. Con el fin de poder resolver este asunto de una vez por todas. Ni a mi padre quise llevar, suficiente problemas me trajo la ultima vez que estubimos en ese pais... Esta vez todo dependio de mi, y tan mal no me habia ido. Por que me sirvió como entrenamiento.

No hubo dia en que no pensase en mi amada Akane. Era mi primer y ultimo pensamiento del dia. Es imposible llegar a olvidarla. Tanto nos costo estar juntos...las idas y vueltas unidas con un orgullo que solo prolongo lo inevitable.

Hacia unos meses que me habia declarado, cuando se me presentó esta oportunidad. Queria decirselo a ella, pero sabia que querria venir conmigo, y esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer...es muy peligroso para que venga. Asi que una noche simplemente me despedi como cualquier otro dia. Me fui a dormir y al amanecer me levante lentamente para que Akane no se despertace, y me fuí... asi sin más... sin decir nada a nadie...ni siquiera a ella... Al comienzo se molestó, pero luego de apoco me fue perdonando por que se dio cuenta cuan importante era para mi ir solo, y por sobre todo poder resolver este asunto. Le escribia muchas cartas... y nos hablabamos muy seguido. Una vez que me estableci en tun lugar fijo pues el contacto se hizo más fijo. Ya que tenia una dirección donde escribirme y un telefono donde llamar.

El problema comenzó cuando fue pasando el tiempo... ni ella ni yo pensamos que esto llevaria tanto. Las distancia marcó nuestra relación. Aunque ella seguia siendo la misma de siempre...era yo quien ya no era el mismo. Akane lo notó y asi fue como empezó a caer de apoco nuestra relación. Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero sé que ella lo duda.

Cinco años de convivencia con ella me han acostumbrado a su presencia, ya sea como amiga o como pareja. Siempre esta a mi lado, pase lo que pase. No hay dia que no la vea, o la cruce...estemos molestos o no.

Al principio notaba mucho su ausencia. Al despertar cada dia ella ya no estaba... con quien compartir? con quien pelear? comence a acostumbrarme a estar solo. A no preocuparme por nadie más que por mi mismo. 'Asi estoy bien y listo!' me decia a mi mismo. Ya no tengo que pensar en que si algo le puede molestar a Akane o no... la amo, le soy fiel... y punto! De apoco nuestras charlas fueron cayendo... yo habia perdido las ganas que tenia antes de escucharla... hasta llegue a pensar que durante su llamado estaba perdiendo tiempo y que podia hacer otra cosa.

Tarde o temprano ella lo fue sintiendo, aunque toco muchas veces el tema. A mi no me interesaba cambiar. Yo asi me sentia bien...por que tenia que ser diferente... 'por que soy tu novia!' me dijo un dia... no le respondi con palabras sino con silencio... por momentos mientras hablabamos me senti culpable por ser el causante de su dolor, pero a la hora de colgar ya estaba pensando en otra cosa. Aun asi no quiere decir que no pensara en ella...claro que lo hacia, pero la veia en mi mente de otra manera... como algo un tanto lejano... sin tiempo o espacio...algo que paso por mi vida...algun que otro momento de depresion he tenido...por que la amo! pero no como deberian ser...

Me sentia comodo en mi situación... sabia que ella estaba y que me amaba... apesar de todos los problemas que yo le ocasionaba ella me seguia amando..por que cambiar... ahora que lo pienso no fue muy amable de mi parte... es normal que ella se sintiera de ese modo... pero...no sé por que aun no puedo cambiar. Aunque llegue a entenderla aun asi prefiero mi posicion de soledad... de libertad como soltero... y ojo! nunca le he sido infiel... eso jamás... siempre la he tenido presente en ese punto. Que la he negado negado, puede ser...pero nunca la dañaria en ese sentido...

- Claro que tengo razón... - dijo de golpe... - Ranma, no sabes lo que significabas para mi... no te culpo por haberte ido, sino por haberme olvidado. Las tardes pasaban una tras otra esperando el dia en que regresarás... pero más que nada...esperando el dia en que me vuelvas a decir 'Te quiero' - dijo pasivamente. Se sentia en su voz mucho sentimiento y dolor. Y yo era el causante de eso.

- Akane... yo... lo siento... - dije mirandola detenidamente, iba a bajar la mirada cuando ella dice:

- De nada sirve que lo sientas... por que la herida ya esta hecha... - coloca sus manos en su camisa abriendo los botones...dejandome en su pecho una herida... una herida que llena de sangre toda su ropa... lleva tiempo sangrando pero ella aun asi seguia hablando. Entonces recuerdo el objeto que tenia en la mano... era una navaja...una afilada navaja...

- Akane..estas sangrando... - digo acercandose rapidamente... ella quizo retroceder pero le cogi del brazo antes que lo hiciera - Que te haz hecho? - ella se deja caer al suelo como ya habia hecho anterior mente. Recien entonces noto que ella tenia esta herida desde el comienzo de nuestro encuentro. No queria que me acercase para que no la viera. Le era más importante hablarme que decirme que necesita ayuda.

- 'Que me he hecho?'... yo no me hice nada... eres tu quien me lastimó... o no lo recuerdas? - le miro sin comprender...

- Voy a llevarte a un hospital... - le digo ignorando completamente lo que me dice y acomodandola para poder levantarla.

- No... - me dice..haciendo peso para que no la coja... ella sabe que eso no me detendra, por que más fuerza que haga yo la puedo coger igual - Ya es tarde, Ranma... la herida se ha hecho profunda... tu más que nadie sabes donde golpear... - le miro la herida y comprendo lo que me dice... es cierto. Moriria antes de que llegara a un hospital...pero que hacer? no voy a dejarla morir!

- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? En todo este tiempo podiamos haber llegado a lo del Dr. Tofú, el podria a verte curado... - le digo ya enojado por su estupidez...que ahora le cuesta la vida.

- Ranma hace tiempo que te estoy diciendo que no me encuentro bien... pero tu no me escuchaste... - su cara ya no disimula el dolor que su cuerpo esta sintiendo.

- Quién te hizo esto? Dimelo... te juro que lo voy a matar... no voy a dejar qu... - le digo dispuesto a vengarla.

- No! no le mates...por favor no lo hagas... - una lagrima comenzo a caer por su mejilla... oh! por Dios la mujer que amo se esta muriendo en mis brazos y nada puedo hacer por ella.

- Mira lo que te ha hecho! como no voy a matarlo... - le digo fijamente... - Dime... quien a sido el muy cobarde que fue capaz de herirte de esta manera! -

- Ya no lo recuerdas? - me dice un pco asombrada...

- Recordar que? - preguntó...

- No me apuñaló de una sola vez...lo hizo lentamente...yo sufria pero él continuaba haciendo más profunda la herida...al parecer sin importarle mi sufrimiento...pero por favor, Ranma, no le mates... - dijo piadosamente...

- Por qué no te defendiste? - le grité.

- Porque me sorprendió... no lo esperaba de él... confiaba en él... - dijo quejandose de dolor... - Me duele, Ranma... - murmuró suavemente...

- Akane... no te mueras... me escucharte...te llevaré a un hospital igual...te guste o no... - dije poniendome de pie y cogiendola en brazos...

- Sueltame... no quiero que me lleves a ningun lado... - le dice desididamente...

- No me importa lo que digas... - comienzo a avanzar... pero todo lo que veo es oscuridad... de repente el farol queda lejos pero es el unico lgar con luz de la calle... busco poder identificarme con algo para saber que dirección tomar, pero no veo nada...

- No sabes donde ir... no quiero pasar el ultimo momento dando vueltas... no puedes llevarme a ningun lado... ya esta dicho... - me dice... - bajame! por favor... -

Comprendo sus palabras... no sé donde llevarla y camino por un lugar completamente donde no puedo ver ni lo que piso. Hasta podria caerme y hacerle sentir peor. Miro de un lado al otro esperando encontrar algo que me guie... pero nada... todo esta oscuro y negro.  
Asi que decido arrodillarme y sentarme en el suelo, dejandola a ella en mis brazos...

- Dime quien fue... Akane...por que no quieres que le mate? -

- Si no lo recuerdas...de nada sirve entonces... pero si algun dia descubres quien fue... no le mates... hazlo por mí... - dice llorando...

- Pero por que no quieres que le mate? ...es lo que se merece... - le digo con dolor...

- Por...porque le amo... -hace una pausa... por su exprecion me doy cuenta que es por dolor...

- Cómo que lo amas? - no podia entender lo que me decia... hasta hace unos minutos atras me decia que me amaba a mi, que me necesitaba y ahora me dice que ama a la persona que le hirió de muerte? no entiendo...

- Le amo, Ranma... apesar de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir aun asi lo amo... quizas no deberia pero no puedo negar lo que siente mi corazón...que ahora esta sangrando por su culpa... por eso no le mates! -

- Dijiste que me amabas! - le reprocho de mala manera... ya sin entender nada...

- Claro que te amo...siempre te voy a amar! Apesar de lo que me hayas hecho... pero me duele saber que es por ti que sangro... - dice bajando la mirada y forzando una sonrisa, que el dolor desfiguraba...

- Por mi? que estas diciendo? sangras por aquel cobarde que te hirio... - le digo de mala manera...

- Ra...Ranma...eres tu..quien...me ha herido... - dice ya con dificultad para hablar...

- Qué estas diciendo? yo no te he hecho nada... - le digo muy seguro de mi mismo...

- Seguro? -

- Muy seguro, nunca te haria daño...jamás pasaria por mi mente apuñalarte con una navaja o con lo que sea... -

- Ran...Ranma... no siempre se hiere con una navaja... o cuchillo...tambien se hiere con las palabras o el olvido... y ese es nuestro caso... la navaja estaba cargada con tu indiferencia, con tu lejania... con tu falta de amor... asi fue como me heriste... -

Me quedo sin palabras, quiero tratar de entender lo que me esta diciendo pero no puedo. Yo estoy seguro de no haber apuñalado a Akane con la navaja, pero y con los sentimientos? o las palabras, como ella dice? Seguro que lo hice... pero no se sangra por eso.. o si?

- No te entiendo... una cosa es lo que la gente causa con las palabras y otra muy distista es lo que se puede hacer con un arma... - le digo.

- Es una herida que se hace... todos sangramos de diferente manera...algunas heridas no son tan graves, pero no por eso menos importantes...otras...otras son tan profundas que no tienen solución... y esta es una de ellas... - me explica...

Mi mirada se fija en ella...tratando de comprender... realmente yo le hice esto? Significa esto que estoy perdiendo a Akane por mi culpa? ya no hay solución?

- Desde cuando sangras? - pregunto...

- Desde el dia en que me dejaste de amar... - responde...

- Nunca deje de amarte... aun hoy te amo! - le digo rapidamente.

- Pero ya no de la misma manera... el dia en que me transmitiste tu falta de amor... Ranma...te alejaste mucho de mi...no solo fisicamente sino que sentimentalmente... que te hayas ido no era motivo para que nos perdamos...por que supuestamente lo nuestro era muy fuerte... nunca pude ni intende olvidarte...por que lo eres todo para mí... y supongo que por eso tengo esta herida mortal... - siento como su cuerpo va perdiendo fuerzas...y su voz se vuelve más apagada...

- Akane... te amo! siempre te he amado... no sé que paso por mi cabeza para hacerte sufrir de esta manera...me confie en que siempre estarias...sin tener en cuenta tu dolor... sin pensar si estabas bien o mal...lo siento, Akane lo siento! no me dejes... no podria estar sin ti... - le digo abrazandola fuertemente tratando de que permanezca asi conmigo para siempre.

- Si que puedes estar sin mi... lo haz estado todo este tiempo y podras continuar asi... -

- Pero todo este tiempo crei tenerte...crei que estabas conmigo... si ahora me dejas me quedaré solo por que ya no estarás... - las lagrimas de mis ojos ya no se contenian...

- Me amas? -

- Claro que te amo! -

- Sabes cuantas veces diciendo eso me hubieras protegido de esta herida? Solo con esas palabras que ya hace mucho no me dices... solo con ellas... me hubieras salvado un monton de veces... Crei que ya no me amabas! -

- Si! te amo! no dudes de eso...siento mucho si te he faltado...si llevas sangrando desde hace tanto tiempo y yo fui un tonto en no querer ver... pero nunca he dejado de amarte... - le aseguré..era sierto lo que le estaba diciendo. Habian pasado muchas cosas por mi cabeza pero jamás la idea de dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella...

- Ten en cuenta más adelante que cuando uno siente es necesario transmitirlo...por que las cosas no son obvias... los sentimientos menos... nunca sabre que piensas a no ser que me lo digas... mucho menos sabre que sientes...a demás es mucho más bonito cuando... ay! - se queja...

- Akane! Resiste mi amor! - le grito abrazandola con más fuerza...

- ...es...es...más bo..nito...cuando...lo dices... - su voz sonaba con dificultad...

- Perdoname, Akane! TE AMO! Dime que hacer? no quiero que te vayas... - le digo desesperadamente...

- No olvides... de..decir...lo que sientes...por que luego...puede ser tard...tarde... -

- No quiero perderte... no me dejes! -

- Todabia...hay algo...que...puedes...hacer... - no pude escucharle lo que me dijo... su voz cada vez se apagaba más... me acerque y le pedi que me repitiera... - no quiero...perderte... - me dice...

- Mi amor... -

- Abra...zame... - me pide... no tenia que pedirmelo dos veces... llevaba varios minutos abrazandola muy fuerte... sin querer soltarla... de repente... senti caer su mano... y su respiración ya no continuaba...

- Akane? - pregunte sin querer aceptar que ya no respirtaba... me alejo para mirarle la cara y comienzo a sacudirla suavemente para que despierte...

- Abre los ojos, Akane... no me dejes... te necesito... por favor... - le grito llorando...sabiendo que no lo que pido no se puede cumplir... - Aka..Akane...! -

Ahí me quedé... tirado en la calle a oscuras con el cuerpo de la mujer que amo sin vida... sabia que no regresaria pero todabia queria creer que si podia hacerlo.. y que vendria a mi a decirme que tod esta bien... para que todo esto? es mi culpa? como pude darle semejante dolor?

- Ranma! Ranma! despierta! - escucho una voz femenina... - Despierta! -

Lentamente comienzo a abrir los ojos y veo que estoy en una cama...me pongo de pie rapidamente al recordar lo de Akane...

- Akane! donde esta Akane? - pregunto fuertemente... miro de un lado al otro y la veo a Shampoo que me mira sin entender nada... - Donde esta Akane? - le digo acercandome y sacudiendola para que me conteste...

- Akane... esta en su casa... que pasa? haz tenido una pesadilla? - me pregunta...

- Pesadilla? donde estoy? - le pregunto soltandola y sentandome en la cama...

- En el pueblo de Shampoo... - me dice ella. Miro de un lado al otro y comienzo a reconocer la habitación...habra sido una pesadilla? pero es que lo senti tan real... no puede ser... que solo haya sido producto de mi imaginación...

- Cómo esta Akane? Esta viva? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta...

Fijamente me mira Shampoo antes de responder: - Claro que esta viva! tu hablaste con ella antes de ayer... no te acuerdas? Estas bien, Ranma? estas asustando a Shampoo! - dice mirandolo con miedo...

- Si estoy bien... supongo que fue una pesadilla...- todabia no me creo que mi subconciente me haya jugado tan mal... me llevo la mano a la cabeza... y recuerdo que anoche me acosté tarde por entrenar y que estaba tan cansado que no me pegue un ducha...será mejor que comience el dia por ahí... haber si me aclaro un poco de ese modo.

- Ranma esta raro esta mañana! - dice Shampoo a la Abuela.

- Si ya veo... nunca duerme tanto! - coincide ella.

Ambas estan preparando el desayuno cuando ven entrar a Ranma que se dirije al telefono. Cruza a penas unas palabras y cuelga. Dirijiendose al comedor.

- Buenos Días! - dice. Su cara todabia estaba media mala a pesar de la ducha que se habia dado.

- Buenos Días! - responden las dos al mismo tiempo...

- Esta bien, Akane? - pregunta Shampoo, refiriendose al llamado que acaba de hacer.

- Esta en clases... - dice secamente. Comenzando a comer.

Las dos mujeres se miraban. Era obvio que algo le pasaba... nunca habia estado asi. Hacia un año que estaban convivindo juntos los tres. Tanto Shampoo con Ranma estaban llevando un entrenamiento especial que les brindaba un maestro chino, muy conocido por las amazonas. Supuestamente estaba comprobado que entrenandose de esta manera pues lograrian llegar a un estado en el que el cuerpo podia someterse a unas terminadas tecnicas que les servirian para superar la maldición.

- Shampoo me ha dicho que te levantaste un tanto exaltado? Estas bien? - pregunta la Abuela.

Corren unos segundos hasta que Ranma responde:

- Si es cierto tuve una pesadilla... no dormí nada bien... - dice sin detenerse en comer - Pero si! estoy bien... - agrega al levantar el rostro y ver lo preocupadas que al parecer estaban las dos - Tranquilas... es que tengo que decidir algo y necesito pensar...por eso estoy con esta cara... -

Al terminar su desayuno, da las gracias y se pone de pie y se dirige a lo que seria el dojo...

- Ranmaaaaa! Akane al telefono! - grita Shampoo en dirección al dojo. Al ver que no responde, deja el tubo sobre la mesita y camina hasta donde estaba Ranma. Al llegar, lo ve que esta entrenando..pero no como de costumbre...sino que con mucha fuerza... sus movimientos era muy veloces y ni ella podia verlos - Ran..Ranma... Akane esta en el telefono! - le vuelve a decir... mirando fijamente los golpes de Ranma...

- Ahora no puedo... - dice sin detenerse...

- y que le digo? ya le dije que estabas... - pregunta ella...no era la primera vez que mentia ante un llamado de su prometida, pero esta vez habia mostrado una indiferencia total.

- Dile lo que se te ocurra... ahora estoy ocupado... - dio la sensación de que ya no diria nada más... asi que Shampoo se retiró a excusarlo con Akane, sin entender nada.

Era la hora de la cena, cuando los tres se volvieron a reunir en la mesa del comedor. Al perecer Ranma habia estado todo el dia entrenando a pesar de la ausencia del Maestro. No se habia dado tiempo ni un segundo... nadie lo vió salir del dojo. Una hora antes de la cena salio y se dirigió a su habitación y no se movió hasta que lo llamaron por la comida.  
La duda ya era muy grande. Las tanto Shampoo como la Abuela querian saber que le pasaba...suponian que era algo importante para haberse pasado todo el dia solo entrenando y para no haber atendido los 3 llamados de Akane.  
Al terminar la cena, Ranma iba a levantarse cuando la anciana lo detuvo:

- jovencito! creo que tienes que explicarnos algo, no? -

- Ranma...estamos preocupados... no te habiamos visto asi...nunca! que te esta pasando? - agrega su ex-prometida.

- Ya les he dicho que no se preocupen... - les dice sentandose nuevamente.

Un silencio se hace esperando a que Ranma termine su frase... pero nadie dice nada...

- Sabes que pudes hablar con nosotras...cuando lo necesites! no lo olvides! - dice la anciana al ver que él no piensa decir nada... su nieta iba a agregar algo cuando es callada por la abuela. Ambas comienzan a retirar las cosas de la mesa... dejando a Ranma allí sentado solo. Sus pensamientos son tan profundos que no nota la ausencia de las mujeres...hasta que 30 minutos despues... se acerca Shampoo.

- La Abuela me dijo que te dejemos solo, por que al parecer lo necesitas... pero a mi me preocupas.. y no me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que tu estas mal... - dice sentandose a su lado.

- Gracias, Shampoo! - le responde, sonriendole.

- Quieres decir a Shampoo que pasa? - le pregunta directamente...

Primero la mira y luego de pensarselo unos segundo, le comienza a explicar más o menos el sueño que habia tenido la noche anterior... para que de este modo pueda ella entender lo que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza. Todo el dia se lo habia estado pensando...

- Sabes lo feo que fué ver como se muere en mis brazos y por mi culpa? - se reprocha a si mismo.

- Ranma...solo fue un sueño...mejor dicho una pesadilla... no tienes por que preocuparte... además ya has comprobado que Akane esta bien! No te preocupes más... - le dices apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma.

- Sé que el sueño fue terrible...pero es claro el mensaje... y no sé como arreglarlo... - dice con cara de angustiado.

- No sé mucho de esto...pero no crees que tendrias que haber atendido a Akane hoy? quizas podrias haber comenzado por ahi? -

- Necesitaba pensar... no quiero hablar con ella sin ni siquiera estar seguro de lo que me pasa! - dice girandose y mirando el estanque del jardin.

Paso como una hora cuando los dos dieron por terminada la charla y luego de despedirse se dirigen cada uno a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Shampoo se dirige al cuarto de Ranma, descubre que este ya se habia levantado. Sorpredida baja al comedor esperando encontrarlo alli. Aunque de él es raro que se haya despertado solo y tan temprano. Lo busca en toda la casa pero no lo encuentra... casi se rinde cuando escucha ruidos en el Dojo. Se dirige allí corriendo esperando encontrarlo allí...al abrir las puerta... solo ve al Maestro.

- Y Ranma? - pregunta... mientras se cierra mejor la bata de su camisón. Antes de comenzar a combiarse siempre lo despierta primero, pero esta vez ante el asombro le dio prioridad ver donde estaba Ranma antes que vestirse...

- Se ha ido... - responde el Maestro...

- Que? no puede ser! A donde va ir? estamos ya casi finalizando el entrenamiento! - reacciona sorprendida Shampoo.

- Lo mismo le habria dicho yo, si lo hubiera visto antes de irse! Pero lo unico que encontré fue una carta para ti y otra para mi. Pero la mia no justifica su ida...espero que tu la puedas explicar... - dices estirando la mano con el sobre que dice su nombre. Ella lo coge y rapidamente lo abre.

"Shampoo:  
Siento mucho tener que marcharme de este modo. Los tres se merecen una explicación que yo no podria darles, espero que tu les expliques el porqué de mi ida. Voy a regresar a Nerima, para ver a la mujer a la que amo. Y asi decirle todas las cosas que por mi estupidez no le he dicho hasta ahora. Sé que la herida que estoy causando en su corazón no la llevará a su muerte, pero si a la mia si por esta razón ella me deja. Es tanto lo que la amo que no podria seguir viviendo si ella no esta a mi lado. La distancia y el tiempo me ha hecho tener actitudes que la han lastimado mucho.  
Mi sueño me ayudó a ver que soy el unico culpable de su sufrimiento, que por mi culpa esta sangrando... y me gustaria esta vez llegar a tiempo, antes de que sea tarde...antes de verla partir sin poder hacer nada para que permanezca a mi lado.  
Sé que falta poco para terminar el entrenamiento... pero no quiero quedarme sabiendo que un dia puede ser tarde. Esto no se soluciona tan facil por telefono...aunque podria.. yo necesito abrazarla y besarla... necesito poder tocarla...saber que esta conmigo y ver que la herida esta sana... aunque eso lleve mucho tiempo...por que mi indiferencia y falta de amor (como lo llamo ella en mi sueño) han dejado marcado su corazón... no quiero perderle.  
Ella me conoció y se enamoró con mi maldición...asi que ya bucaré otra forma de salvarme de ella...pero esta vez lo hare con ella a mi lado. No quiero volver a estar lejos suyo tanto tiempo... Si el maestro lo permite me pondre en contacto con él en un futuro proximo para reanudar el entrenamiento... y sino ya veré que hago.  
Gracias por tu consejo y mucha suerte... espero que cuando volvamos a vernos ya no tengas esa parte felina. :)

Saludos!

Ranma Saotome

+ F I N +

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
Sinceramente hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, asi que puede que no lo haga bien. Tambien sé que tengo una obligación con "Confiaba en Ti", asi que en cuanto pueda actualizare de una vez, luego de dos años sin hacerlo. Pensé en dedicar este fic, pero luego decidi que no. Espero que quienes lo lean, les llegue el mensaje que quiero dejar. El amor es algo que esta hecho para compartir. Si amas a alguien no te lo cayes...los sentimientos no son 'obvios' siempre existe una persona que esta esperando un TE QUIERO o un TE AMO.  
Sé, por experiencia propia, lo que significa la ausencia de esas palabras... lo sé por que yo misma alguna vez temi decirlas y hoy me gustaria escucharlas. Simplemente la distancia y el tiempo nos lastima a todos. Algunos amamos con más intensidad y otros...otros aman de diferente manera.  
Por eso nunca dejeis de decir lo que sienten... ya sea bueno o malo para la otra persona. Las cosas de frente sicatrizan más rapido que las que se ocultan por algun tiempo.  
En el caso de Ranma y Akane... a él la distancia lo ha vuelto más frio con ella, confiado en que siempre estaran juntos...pero para que eso sea asi..ella necesita demostraciones de amor... y a la distacia es dificil...pero siempre estan las palabras y como ultimo algun que otro gesto...siempre hay algo que hacer para demostrar lo que uno siente.

Bueno, ya me voy a dormir son las 2 de la madrugada y hace como 4 o 5 horas que estoy aqui sentada escribiendo... jajaja!  
Espero que os guste... y que me envieis comentarios.  
Saludos a todos!

RINALINA 


End file.
